Zick y Elena tienen un hijo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Es justo lo que pone. Nuestros protas son padres :3


**¡CUANTO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR DE LA MEJOR SERIE DEL MUNDO! (ahora, por favor, no os quedéis pensando cuál es. Obviamente hablo de Monster Allergy.)**

**Este es un fic cortito porque la idea no daba para más. Aun así si queréis que use la idea en próximos fics yo no tengo problema. Porque en verdad me habría encantado ver esto en pantalla :3**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Elena estaba cansada. Puede que ese no fuera el adjetivo correcto, pero en verdad se sentía cansada. Cansada que tener que estar pendiente de Bombolo las 24 horas, y aun así no quería que la separasen de él. Puede que el pequeño bebé monstruo fuera una pesada carga para la niña... pero de solo recordar aquella vez en la que aquella mujer mostruo se lo llevó... Le daban escalofríos con solo pensar en volver a sentir esa agonía de querer abrazarle con fuerza y no soltarlo sin que estuviera con ella.

Sí, Elena estaba cansada. No era normal dejarle la crianza de un bebé a una aprendiz de Refugiadora. Pero sucedió, y ella estaba dispuesta a criarlo. No entendía porque, de todas formas se necesitaban

Hacía ya meses que Bombolo había entrado en la vida de Elena y Jeremi le había asegurado que era el tiempo de vida en que los Bombos empezaban a hablar. Por lo que ella tendría que asegurarse de que aprendía lo más rápido posible.

Y hoy por fin Elena estaba empezando a ver la luz al final del tunel de los imcomprensibles balbuceos del bebé.

— Mm...moh... —fue lo único que logró entenderse de lo que decía el Bombo con pañal.

— Vamos, Bombolo —suplicó Elena después de tres horas encerrada en el aula de clases de la Armería con Jeremi y Bombolo—. Se que puedes. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Otra vez balbuceos incomprensibles. El pequeño la señaló con su manita.

— ¿Yo? —se extrañó Elena, pero después dijó— Intenta decirme ¿quién soy yo?

— Mm... moh... maaahh... ¡mamá!

El tiempo se congeló. La primera palabra de Bombolo sin duda había logrado ablandar al estricto tutor de pelaje anaranjado que, siendo sinceros, se empezaba aburrir.

— Vaya... —salió de la boca del "gato" casi como si fuera un milagro lo que acaba de presenciar. Pero en el fondo ya se lo imaginaba.

Le echó un vistazo a su pupila humana que todo el tiempo había tenido a Bombolo en brazos. Parecía que había quedado en un ligero shock del que comenzaba a salir con lágrimas en los ojos. Elena no era de llorar, por lo que ese detalle le daba más emotividad a la escena.

— Sí —dijó formando una sonrisa nerviosa—. Cierto Bombolo, soy mamá.

Al fin entendía esa sensación de apego que sentía por el pequeño bebé monstruo. Este, contento con la respuesta, se emocionó.

— ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! —le fascinaba repetir su primera palabra bien dicha.

Mientras, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales brillaban de alegría, la niña miró a Jeremi y este entendió su mirada.

— Esta bien, vete. Cuentaselo a todos.

No perdió tiempo de levantarse del asiento con su hijo en brazos y salir corriendo dejando tras de ella un eco que repetía "¡Gracias!"

Zick, Lay, Teddy, Bobby, Timothy y Lardin esperaban por ella en la salida de la Armería. Menos mal que estaban juntos porque si no podrían morirse de aburrimiento tres horas solos esperando.

En cuanto la vieron llegar como siempre le preguntaron como había ido. Pero Elena tenía los oídos sordos y sin más se acercó a su mejor amigo para contarle.

— ¡Tienes que fijarte en esto, Zick! —hablaba atropelladamente, pero se podía entenderla— ¡Bombolo habló! ¡Por fin dijó su primera palabra! ¡Mamá! ¡Me dijó mamá! ¡A mi!

Todos menos Zick, que sonrió, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

— ¿De verdad, Elena? —Zick preguntó retóricamente— ¡Qué bueno!

— ¿Verdad que sí? —y en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando y se apresuró a limpiarse la cara con la manga. Después miró a Bombolo— Vamos, Bombolo, dile a Zick quien soy yo.

— Mamá —contestó el pequeño muy seguro de si mismo.

— Aww —no pudieron evitar soltar todos en ese momento.

Bombolo, que se sentía bastante bien con su pequeño público, decidió intentar algo nuevo para ellos. Dio un tironcito de la manga de Zick.

— Papá —llamó y todos se quedaron callados.

— ¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijiste? —Zick preguntó muy sorprendido, pero también se notaba que estaba enternecido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¡Papá! —Bombolo repitió a lo que el niño comenzó a reír con felicidad.

Quiso cojer al pequeño en brazos, cosa que Elena no le impidió, y para su deleite el pequeño se aferró a su sudadera.

Timothy y Lardin compartieron una rápida mirada para volver a contemplar la extraña pero cómoda aura que rodeaba a los dos niños y el monstruo... que pronto fue rota por los coros de Teddy, Lardin y Bobby.

— ¡Zick y Elena tienen un hijo, Zick y Elena tienen un hijo, Zick y Elena tienen un hijo! —cantaban, a lo que los dos nombrados se sonrojaron fuertemente.

— ¡No, no es verdad! —replicaron a la vez por costumbre pero luego se arrepintieron.

Miraron al pequeño Bombolo a la vez, y después al otro.

Mirar a Bombolo, conectar miradas. Mirar a Bombolo, conectar miradas. Mirar a Bombolo, conectar miradas.

— Parece que si lo tenemos después de todo —afirmó Elena a lo que Zick asintió.

— Como sea —dijó el peliazul divertido—, pero a mi me quiere más.

— ¡Ah, no! De eso nada —Elena replicó.

Eran niños después de todo.

Unos niños con una familia real.

Y así están las cosas ahora: Zick y Elena tienen un hijo.

* * *

**Apuesto cualquier cosa, pero cualquier cosa, a que antes de leer pensasteis otra cosa. (Porfa, decidme que sí, he apostado xD)**

**Bueno, este fue mi fic. Siempre quise que Bombolo hablase, pero no pudo ser -.-**

**De todas formas tengo la libertad para ponerlo en fic :3**


End file.
